


The Game

by WipperSnapper24



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Group Chat Fic, M/M, With A Twist, paranormal stuff, slight chapter 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WipperSnapper24/pseuds/WipperSnapper24
Summary: The Losers Club group chat is a place full of memes, the Emoji Movie fanfiction and gay shit.None of them expected this to happen.





	1. Before the Game

**_The Losers Club_ **

_[Friday@02:34]_

**Richie:**  I just found emoji movie porn

**Richie:**  Jailbreak gently placed herself onto Genes lap and placed a kiss to his neck eliciting a moan from Gene. Almost immediately, his body reacted; Gene could feel his growing erection trying to break free. Jailbreak smirked.

“You’re hard already?” she teased, “You must want it badly then,”

She proceeded to give him a hickey which caused another, much louder moan. They both knew they shouldn’t be doing this. It was the middle of the day! They were in public!

But Gene wanted sex, and Jailbreak was going to give it to him.

 

_[Friday@07:03]_

**Eddie:**  why are you like this

**Richie:**  I was bored

**Eddie:**  ah yes, when I’m bored I look at fucking emOJI MOVIE PORN!!

**Richie:**  calm down eddie spaghetti

**Eddie:**  fuck off

**Mike:**  ah yes

**Mike:**  true love

**Eddie:**  you fuck off too

**Stan:**  Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning.

**Eddie:**  and you too

**Bill:**  we’re missing the point here

**Bill:**  why are u all up so early

**Bill:**  during summer

**Richie:**  not tired

**Eddie:**  somebody woKE ME UP!!!

**Richie:**  who

**Eddie:**  SOMEBODY WHO READS EMOJI MOVIE PORN AT FUCKING 7 IN THE MORNING

**Stan:**  You could just turn off your notifications.

**Eddie:**  fuck off

 

_[Friday@09:25]_

**Bev:**  I leave you alone

**Bev:**  for one night

**Bev:**  and this happens

**Eddie:**  not my fault

**Bev:**  it is

**Bev:**  control your boyf

**Eddie:**  not my boyfriend

**Eddie:**  I have standards u know

**Richie:**  :(

**Richie:**  u wound me eds

**Eddie:**  don’t fucking call me that

**Richie:**  ok eddie spaghetti

**Eddie:**  FUCK. OFF.

**Bev:**  trouble in paradise

**Eddie:**  if this is paradise, I’d hate to be in hell

**Richie:**  I thought we were friends

**Eddie:**  u thought wrong

**Richie:**  I thought we were BEST friends

**Eddie:**  u DEFINITELY thought wrong

**Mike:**  did he tho?

**Stan:**  No.

**Eddie:**  die

**Stan:**  After you.

**Bev:**  stans correct grammar is so threatening

**Stan:**  As it should be.

**Richie:**  I’m scared

**Richie:**  protect me eds

**Eddie:**  no

**Richie:**  rude

 

_[Friday@12:11]_

**Bill:**  I miss u stan

**Stan:**  What?

**Bev:**  Is stenbrough finally sailing?

**Bill:**  u never come over any more

**Stan:**  Bill, is that you?

**Stan:**  Are you ill perhaps?

**Stan:**  I was literally round your house last night.

**Stan:**  And the night before that.

**Richie:**  and the night before that and the night before that and the night before that…

**Stan:**  Fuck off Richie.

**Bill:**  mummy and daddy says that’s a bad word!

**Stan:**  Wait.

**Bev:**  hey Georgie!

**Bill:**  hey bevvy!

**Richie:**  how u doing little guy

**Bill:**  great!

**Bill:**  homework is hard tho :(

**Stan:**  Does Bill know you have his phone Georgie?

**Bill:**  nope

**Stan:**  Maybe it’s best to give it back to him.

**Bill:**  but stannnnn

**Bill:**  fine

**Bill:**  but only if you promise to come round later

**Stan:**  Sure.

**Bill:**  YAY!

**Bill:**  Bills coming back to the phone now

**Bill:**  see ya later friends

**Richie:**  bye kid!

**Ben:**  bye

**Bev:**  bye

**Mike:**  See ya

**Bill:**  so

**Bill:**  you’re coming round later stan

**Stan:**  If it’s not a problem.

**Bill:**  no, it’s no problem

**Richie:**  yeah. Bill definitely has no problem with it

**Richie:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Bill:**  beep fucking beep Richie

 

_[Friday@16:02]_

**Ben:**  does anybody know how to do the maths homework

**Richie:**  why are u doing homework?

**Ben:**  because if I don’t I’ll get DETENTION

**Bev:**  don’t have a clue

**Bev:**  wtf is trigonometry anyway

**Mike:**  some really hard shit

**Eddie:**  u got that right

 

_[Friday@18:45]_

**Bev:**  stanbillandgeorgiecuddling.png

**Bev:**  for when they try to deny it ever happened

**Eddie:**  holy shit

**Ben:**  THAT’S ADORABLE

**Mike:**  the ship has sailed!

**Stan:**  No fucking ship has sailed.

**Stan:**  Take pictures of me unaware ever again, Bev, and I will cut you.

**Bev:**  No, you won’t, you love me too much

**Stan:**  Try me.

**Stan:**  Bitch.

**Bev:**  hoW DARE YOU

**Bill:**  why are u texting each other

**Bill:**  you’re literally in the same room

**Bev:**  to not disturb the movie

**Bev:**  you fool

**Richie:**  wait

**Richie:**  why are u at Bills

**Bill:**  she invited herself round

**Bev:**  movie with my favourite boys, how could I resist?

**Eddie:**  no fair, I wanna watch movies with Georgie

**Eddie:**  :(

**Richie:**  I agree with spaghetti

**Eddie:**  SHUT!

**Bill:**  sigh

**Bill:**  if you wanna come round, come round

**Eddie:**  YAY!

**Eddie:**  :)

**Bev:**  soft eddie has emerged

**Bev:**  a true Christmas miracle

**Richie:**  a beautiful, angelic creature

**Richie:**  known as Eds

**Richie:**  has emerged

**Eddie:**  don’t call me that, I will cut you

**Bev:**  andddd he’s gone again

 

_[Friday@23:05]_

**Ben:**  I hope you all get home safe!

**Bev:**  awwww. Thanks Ben

**Bill:**  we don’t deserve you Ben

**Ben:**  I know

 

_[Friday@23:15]_

**Richie:**  HOLY SHIT!

**Eddie:**  ?

**Bev:**  what

**Stan:**  What is it?

**Richie:**  I was just walking home

**Richie:**  You know casually thinking about Spaghetti

**Eddie:**  get on with it trashmouth

**Richie:**  right, right.

**Richie:**  anyway. This old man is crossing the road when this car comes out of nowhere and knocks him over.

**Bev:**  OMG

**Bev:**  is he OK?

**Richie:**  think he’s unconscious. I called the police and ambulance. Should hopefully be here soon.

**Stan:**  Did the driver stop?

**Richie:**  no. Just kept going as if he hadn’t just hit a pensioner.

**Mike:**  Jesus

**Mike:**  Keep us updated

**Richie:**  I will, I will

 

_[Saturday@00:03]_

**Richie:**  just got home

**Richie:**  sneaked in through the window

**Bev:**  did anything else happen?

**Richie:**  the police interviewed me

**Richie:**  asked me exactly what I saw

**Richie:**  what the car looked like

**Richie:**  I told them everything I knew

**Ben:**  is the man alright?

**Richie:**  dunno. Hope so

**Eddie:**  are you alright Richie?

**Richie:**  yeah

**Richie:**  why wouldn’t I be

**Eddie:**  just checking

**Eddie:**  are you sure?

**Richie:**  I’m fine Eds

**Richie:**  no need to worry your pretty little head about it

**Eddie:**  ok.

**Eddie:**  but if you need to talk to me, you know u can, right?

**Richie:**  I know eds

**Mike:**  my god

**Mike:**  this is the most civilised conversation you’ve ever had

**Mike:**  is reddie finally canon?

**Eddie:**  no fuck you

 

_**Mike >> Eddie ** _

_[Saturday@00:15]_

**Eddie:**  you need to stop trying to expose me

**Mike:**  you need to get your man

**Eddie:**  no

**Eddie:**  he doesn’t even like me like that

**Mike:**  that’s exactly what they say in romance books and movies

**Mike:**  and u know what happens?

**Mike:**  they get together every

**Mike:**  single

**Mike:**  time

**Eddie:**  but this isn’t a romance movie

**Eddie:**  it’s real life

**Mike:**  I know. But he still likes you. Trust me on this one.

 

**_The Losers Club_ **

_[Saturday@00:20]_

**Richie:**  who wants to see a continuation of the emoji movie fanfic?

**Eddie:**  NO

**Bev:**  GOD NO

**Stan:**  Don’t you fucking dare.

**Ben:**  Please don’t

**Mike:**  No

**Bill:**  Maybe

**Bill:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Stan:**  Bill.

**Stan:**  No.

**Bill:**  I meant no.

**Bev:**  whipped

 

_**Bev >> Bill ** _

_[Saturday@00:22]_

**Bill:**  no

**Bill:**  I am not whipped

**Bev:**  Bill: I want to do this

        Stan: No

        Bill: actually, never mind

**Bev:**  ring any bells?

**Bill:**  no

**Bev:**  well it should

**Bev:**  because it’s what happens every time u say/do something questionable

**Bill:**  fuck u

**Bev:**  no

**Bev:**  how bout u fuck Stan

**Bill:**  NO

 

_**The Losers Club** _

_[Saturday@00:25]_

_added Unknown to the chat_

**Bev:**  who the fuck are u?

**Unknown:**  I want to play a game.

_Stan removed Unknown from the chat_

_added Unknown to the chat_

**Unknown:**  Avoidance of my offer is futile.

**Unknown** : I’ll say it again. I wanna play a game.

**Richie:**  who the hell are you?

**Unknown:**  All that will become clear with time. Right now, I want to play a game. Do you?

**Eddie:**  not really

**Unknown:**  Is that your final answer?

**Unknown:**  Please be aware that if it is, you will die.

**Eddie:**  what

**Richie:**  who the fuck are you?

**Unknown:**  Do you want to play a game?

**Bev:**  tell us

**Unknown:**  Do you want to play a game?

**Stan:**  I’ll kick you out again.

**Unknown:**  That didn’t work last time. What makes you think it will this time?

**Unknown:**  Do you want to play a game?

_Stan removed Unknown from the chat_

_added Unknown to the chat_

**Unknown:**  Perhaps I will explain to you the rules of the game? Maybe that will help you make up your mind?

**Unknown:**  Rule 1 – You are not allowed to meet each other in real life until my game is over. If you do, you will die.

**Richie:**  WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

**Unknown:**  Rule 2 – If you at any point try to get help to get rid of me, you will die.

**Unknown:**  Rule 3 – If you fail to follow my instructions, you will die.

**Unknown:**  Rule 4 – If you at any point decide to leave the chat, you will die.

**Bev:**  WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS MEAN?

**Unknown:**  Now I have made the rules clear, lets try again. I want to play a game. Do you want to join in?

**Mike:**  what do we get out of it?

**Unknown:**  The precious gift of life.

**Unknown:**  I’m sure you all want that reward.

**Eddie:**  and if we don’t comply with your game?

**Unknown:**  You don’t earn your reward.

**Unknown:**  You die.

**Bill:**  I’m still convinced this is a fucked up prank

**Unknown:**  Oh?

**Unknown:**  How about some proof?

**Unknown:**  Bill, in exactly 5 seconds from now your burglar alarm will go off.

**Bill:**  WHAT

**Bev:**  don’t tell me

**Bill:**  IT DID!

**Unknown:**  That burglar alarm was set off by somebody. Me.

**Unknown:**  I’m in your house. I’m in your room. All of your rooms. I’m ready to kill you the moment you put a toe out of line. Do you want to take that chance?

**Unknown:**  I’m going to say it one last time. I want to play a game. Do you?

**Bill:**  I guess we have to

**Unknown:**  You don’t have to. But you know of the consequences if you don’t.

**Bill:**  Then yes. We consent to your game.

**Unknown:**  I need all of your individual consents.

**Eddie:**  yes

**Richie:**  yes

**Ben:**  yes

**Mike:**  yes

**Bev:**  Yes

**Stan:**  No.

**Unknown:**  I’m sorry?

**Bill:**  STAN DON’T!

**Stan:**  I’m not going to play your stupid game.

**Unknown:**  Is that your final choice?

**Bill:**  STAN DON’T!

**Bev:**  JUST SAY YES! DON’T RISK IT!

**Stan:**  It is my final choice.

**Unknown:**  Very well.

**Unknown:**  You have chosen not to play my game and thus have no chance of winning your reward. You will die.

**Stan:**  We’ll see about that.

**Unknown:**  Yes, we will.

_Unknown removed Stan from the chat_

**Unknown:**  That was most unfortunate.

**Bill:**  NO!

**Bev:** YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD

**Unknown:**  He chose not to play, he knew the consequences. He accepted those consequences.

**Unknown:**  It is late.

**Unknown:**  We will begin my game in the morning.

**Unknown:**  Until then, it is best you get some rest. You’re going to need it.

**Unknown:**  And I wouldn’t worry about your friend Stan.

**Unknown:**  He’s in a much better place now.


	2. The First Game

_**The Losers Club** _

_[Saturday@6:32]_

**Ben:** morning all!

**Unknown:** Hello Ben.

**Unknown:** You are up early.

**Ben:** who are you?

**Unknown:** So you don’t remember last night?

**Ben:** that was real?

**Ben:** not a bad dream?

**Unknown:** Clearly.

**Unknown:** Today is the day we begin my games.

**Ben:** what do u mean by games?

**Unknown:** All will become clear in time.

**Ben:** and did you actually kill Stan?

**Unknown:** All will become clear in time.

 

_[Saturday@8:00]_

**Unknown:** All of you are up. I can see you.

**Unknown:**  Are you all here?

**Ben:** yes

**Mike:** yes

**Eddie:** yes

**Richie:** yes

**Bev:** yes

**Bill:** yes

**Unknown:** Good.

**Unknown:** And are all our silly outbursts out of our systems?

**Unknown:** Bev and Bill, I’m talking to you.

**Bev:** yes

**Bill:** yes

**Unknown:** You are all being very odd today.

**Unknown:** Almost as if something happened to you over night.

**Bill:** it did

**Bill:** and you know what happened

**Unknown:** Do I?

**Bill:** YES

**Bill:** I dreamed about Georgie being taken by a clown

**Bill:** you have something to do with the dream, I know it!

**Bev:** so you had an odd dream too?

**Eddie:** you had one as well

**Bev:** the dream was in my bathroom

**Bev:** but it was covered in blood

**Eddie:** holy shit

**Bev:** who else had a weird dream?

**Eddie:** me

**Richie:** me

**Mike:** me

**Ben:** I didn’t

**Eddie:** I was outside the creepy house on neibolt being chased by a walking infection

**Mike:** I was attacked by Bowers

**Mike:** only his face was all bloody

**Richie:** I saw myself in a room filled with clown statues

**Richie:** WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS MEAN?

**Unknown:** Your dreams are snippets of an alternative reality.

**Unknown:** It is a reality that your friend Stan has been sent to.

**Bill:** is he alive?

**Unknown:** For now, yes.

**Unknown:** But he is going to live the life that the Stan of that universe did.

**Unknown:** He is going to die.

**Bill:** WHAT

**Unknown:** Every day in this universe equals to 5 years in the other universe.

**Unknown:** In about 27 years in the other universe, Stan in that universe will commit suicide. You must bring him back to your universe before he does this otherwise you will lose your Stan forever.

**Bev:** AND HOW ARE WE MEANT TO BRING HIM BACK?

**Unknown:** By playing my games. For every one you complete, you will earn 5 minutes to talk with Stan.

**Unknown:** He will have no idea who you are. You must convince him of who you are and lead him to the exit portal.

**Bill:** AND WHERE IS IT?

**Unknown:** In the sewers.

**Mike:** how are we meant to lead Stan through the sewers to the portal if we don’t even know where it is?

**Unknown:** That’s your problem, not mine.

**Unknown:** But there’s no point figuring out a plan to get Stan out yet.

**Unknown:** You must first play my game.

**Unknown:** Are you ready?

**Bill:** yes

**Bev:** yes

**Mike:** yes

**Richie:** yes

**Eddie:** yes

**Ben:** yes

**Unknown:** Great.

**Unknown:** I am sure you are all aware of what happened to Richie yesterday.

**Ben:** what happened?

**Eddie:** I don’t know

**Richie:** are you talking about the man getting run over?

**Unknown:** Yes.

**Unknown:** The first game is a simple one.

**Unknown:** You must find the person who ran him over.

**Bill:** HOW IS THAT SIMPLE?

**Unknown:** It is simple in comparison to the rest of my games.

**Unknown:** I will now leave the chat, but I am always watching.

**Unknown:** You have as long as you need. But remember that the longer you take, the more likely it is Stan will die.

**Bev:** WHY ARE U DOING THIS?

**Unknown:** Because I can.

_Unknown left the chat_

**Bev:** THAT’S NOT AN ANSWER

**Bev:** shit

**Bev:** what do we do now?

**Bill:** we do the task

**Mike:** and are we sure this unknown guy is not just someone bullshitting us

**Bill:** I’m not risking it

**Bill:** besides the dreams last night are all the proof I need

**Bill:** how are we doing this?

**Richie:** I could go back to the scene of the crime

**Bill:** good idea

**Bill:** take some pictures of anything suspicious

**Richie:** already on my way

**Eddie:** this is crazy

**Bill:** I know eddie

 

_**Bill >> Bev** _

_[Saturday@8:57]_

**Bev:** how are u holding up?

**Bill:** wat do u mean?

**Bev:** you know what I mean

**Bev:** you’re head over heels for Stan

**Bev:** if I was in your place I’d be freaking out too

**Bill:** I’m not freaking out

**Bill:** but only because I don’t have time for that

**Bill:** I am not losing him.

**Bill:** I’ve known him so long. I don’t know how I’d live without him

**Bev:** I understand.

**Bill:** but I’m so scared Bev

**Bill:** I honestly don’t know how we’ll do this task let alone get stan out of the alternative reality

**Bev:** I understand bill. If I was in your place and ben was taken I’d be shit scared too

**Bill:** I just want him back

**Bill:** I literally saw him, held him yesterday. But it feels like an eternity

**Bev:** we will get him back! And when we do, you’ll confess to him.

**Bill:** yes I will. If it’s one thing I’ve learnt from this situation, it's that I want to stay by Stans side forever. 

 

_**The Losers Club** _

_[Saturday@9:15]_

**Richie:** OK I’m here

**Bill:** anything interesting?

**Richie:** not really. The police have already cleared up

**Bill:** dammit

**Mike:** I overheard my granddad talking about it this morning

**Mike:** apparently the old man was killed

**Bev:** Jesus

**Bev:** how fast was that car going?

**Richie:** quite fast

**Richie:** it literally came zooming around the corner and smashed into him

**Richie:** then flung round the next corner

**Ben:** surely that car would have lost control if it flew round a sharp corner at a high speed

**Eddie:** maybe they got lucky?

**Ben:** I doubt it. Richie, did you see if they started to lose control?

**Richie:** didn’t really pay attention

**Richie:** main focus was making sure the man was ok

**Ben:** check if there are skid marks on the road by the corner

**Bev:** did u see the number plate

**Richie:** no I didn’t

**Richie:** and yes there are skid marks

**Ben:** what direction do they go in

**Richie:** wait

**Richie:** that isn’t right

**Eddie:** ?

**Ben:** what is it?

**Richie:** if the skid marks are correct

**Richie:** which they should be

**Richie:** the car should have crashed or came close to

**Ben:** what

**Bill:** how is that possible?

**Bill:** how can a car crash or come close and just drive away?

**Richie:** I’ve found something!

**Bill:** what is it?

**Ben:** yes?

**Eddie:** ?

**Richie:** found a car wheel across the street hidden

**Richie:** wheel.png

**Ben:** yes!

**Ben:** there must have been a wheel separation due to the speed!

**Mike:** but why is it hidden?

**Ben:** I don’t know

**Bev:** maybe the driver didn’t have time to bring the wheel back to the car, so they just hid it?

**Richie:** what are u suggesting happened after that?

**Bev:** this is just a suggestion

**Bev:** but maybe they pushed the car away.

**Bev:** and at such a late time surely they wouldn’t be able to get far

**Bev:** they must have abandoned it close by, making it seem like it was just parked

**Mike:** do u remember anything else about the car last night

**Richie:** it was blue, that’s all I remember

**Richie:** wait a minute

**Richie:** ah fuck

**Eddie:** what’s wrong?

**Richie:** I’m afraid I have wasted all of our times

**Bill:** what do u mean?

**Richie:** the car last night, it was Bowers.

**Ben:** Henry Bowers?

**Richie:** do we know any other arsehole named Bowers?

_added Unknown to the chat_

**Unknown:** Is that your final answer?

**Unknown:** Please be aware you cannot change it once you have confirmed it is your answer.

**Bev:** WAIT

**Bev:** Richie go check around to see if Bowers car is there

**Richie:** right-o

**Unknown:** I can already tell these games are going to be a lot of fun.

**Bill:** fuck you

**Bill:** the only reason we’re even doing them is to save stan

**Unknown:** You clearly care about your friend very much Billy.

**Unknown:** Maybe a bit too much.

**Bill:** WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

**Unknown:** All will become clear with time.

**Bill:** IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I’ll

**_Bill >> Bev_ **

_[Saturday@10:11]_

**Bev:** Bill

**Bev:** calm down

**Bev:** being angry won’t help

**Bill:** I know

**Bill:** but I can’t help it

**Bev:** just do your best

 

_**The Losers Club** _

 

_[Saturday@10:20]_

**Richie:** YES

**Richie:** bowers car is here

**Richie:** and it’s missing a wheel

**Bill:** THEN YES

**Bill:** are final answer is Henry Bowers

**Unknown:** Very well.

**Unknown:** Let us see if you’re right shall we?

**Mike:** what do you mean

_Unknown added Henry to the chat_

**Henry:** who the fuck are you

**Bill:** hello bowers

**Henry:** oh look

**Henry:** it’s s-s-stuttering b-b-bill

**Bev:** leave him alone bowers

**Henry:** the slut

**Richie:** shut it

**Eddie:** I’ll kill you

**Mike:** shut the hell up

**Ben:** don’t say that!

**Henry:** and the rest of the faggot club

**Henry:** why am I here?

**Bill:** we know what you did bowers

**Henry:** what are u talking about

**Bill:** last night

**Henry:** nothing happened last night

**Bill:** oh?

**Bill:** richie?

**Richie:** bowerscar.png

**Bill:** you read my mind

**Henry:** why are u showing me a picture of my car

**Bev:** it’s missing a wheel

**Bev:** because u were going fast and lost control

**Henry:** u have no proof I did that

**Bill:** apart from the fact it’s your car?

**Henry:** it was stolen

**Richie:** no it wasn’t

**Richie:** I saw u

**Richie:** u were driving, u knocked the man over, u killed the man

**Henry:** what

**Henry:** how did you know

**Richie:** I saw u

**Richie:** I was there

**Henry:** shit

**Henry:** you better not fucking tell anyone

**Bill:** so you admit you did it!

**Henry:** fuck

**Henry:** yes I did

_Unknown removed Henry from the chat_

**Unknown:** That’s all we needed.

**Unknown:** Congratulations on winning the first game.

**Bill:** LET US TALK WITH STAN

**Unknown:** Ok.

**Unknown:** You only have 5 minutes. The time is currently 10:30.

**Unknown:** You have until 10:35 to talk to Stan.

_Unknown added Stan to the chat_

**Stan:** What the fuck is this?

**Bill:** stan, you know us. We’re your friends!

**Stan:** You’re definitely not my friends.

**Stan:** I’m literally in the same room as my friends right now.

**Bev:** NO YOU’RE NOT!

**Bev:** well you are. BUT NOT THE CORRECT VERSION!

**Stan:** The hell are you on about?

**Ben:** stan, I know this sounds crazy, but we are your friends from the universe u belong in.

**Stan:** what

**Ben:** the universe u are in at the moment is the wrong one

**Stan:** You’re right.

**Stan:** That does sound crazy.

**Bill:** BUT IT’S THE TRUTH!

**Bill:** PLEASE BELIEVE US STAN

**Stan:** I know what I believe. And it certainly isn’t that.

**Stan:** I don’t know what sort of prank this is, but it’s a badly executed one.

**Stan:** The biggest giveaway? It’s you “Bill”.

**Stan:** The real Bill is calm pretty much most of the time and you're typing in all caps. The only time he ever really lost it was when he punched Richie. 

**Eddie:** did he?

**Eddie:** well done alternate universe Bill!

**Richie:** ouch

**Richie:** you really do wound me eddie spaghetti

**Bev:** NOT THE TIME GUYS!

_Unknown removed Stan from the chat_

**Bill:** NO

**Unknown:** You ran out of time.

**Bill:** WE MADE NO PROGRESS

**Unknown:** It was very unlikely you were going to convince him on the first conversation. Maybe you will convince him next time?

**Mike:** how do we know that’s even stan?

**Mike:** it would be very easy for you to pretend to be stan

**Mike:** Besides this entire alternate universe thing still sounds pretty crazy

**Unknown:** How about some more proof of what I say?

**Unknown:** stanandtheloserstogetheratbillshouse.png

**Unknown:** Just as Stan claimed he was.

**Unknown:** I’m not lying to you, I’m telling you the truth. You should be grateful I’m even allowing these conversations with stan.

**Unknown:** It would be incredibly easy for me to kill him and you all right now.

**Bev:** then why don’t you?

**Unknown:** Where would the fun be in that?

**Unknown:** There was a time when I just killed and feasted without thinking of the fun. All I cared about was the juicy taste of fear. But then I realised something.

**Eddie:** what?

**Unknown:** Fear tastes so much better when I have fun at the same time.

**Unknown:** The next game will take place in the evening.

**Unknown:** Until then, do what you usually do. Look at memes, write odd fanfiction.

**Bill:** EVERY MOMENT WE DON’T TRY TO SAVE STAN IS A STEP CLOSER TO HIS DEATH

**Unknown:** I have planned everything out. As long as you are not stupid or dumb, you should have enough opportunities to get Stan out of the alternate universe before his death.

**Unknown:** See you later.

_Unknown left the chat_

**Bev:** …

**Eddie:** well

**Richie:** how about some weird fanfiction?

**Eddie:** GOD NO


	3. The Second Game

**_Bill > Bev_ **

_[Saturday@18:05]_

**Bev:** what u up to?

**Bill:** nothing much

**Bill:** why?

**Bev:** you haven’t posted to the chat all day

**Bill:** I know

**Bill:** I’ve been thinking

**Bev:** ?

**Bill:** on what we’re gonna do to get stan out of there

**Bev:** oh

**Bev:** what ya come up with?

**Bill:** nothing!

**Bill:** I can’t think how we’re gonna do it!

**Bev:** don’t worry bill

**Bev:** we’ll think of something

**Bill:** I hope so

 

**_The Losers Club_ **

_[Saturday@18:15]_

**Mike:** the chat is oddly quiet

**Eddie:** that’s cos a certain trashmouth hasn’t said anything in ages

**Richie:** worrying about me eds?

**Eddie:** and he’s back

**Eddie:** shit

**Richie:** well there’s no need to worry darling

**Richie:** I’ve been writing more emoji movie fanfic

**Eddie:** DO NOT POST IT HERE!

**Mike:** richie called eddie ‘darling’

**Mike:** 5 dollars eddie’s blushing hard

**Bev:** 10 dollars he was blushing and giggling

**Eddie:** SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M NOT BLUSHING

**Eddie:** I’M ALSO NOT GIGGLING

**Bev:** sure

**Mike:** sure

**Bill:** sure

**Richie:** BIG BILL’S BACK!

**Bill:** wow, you’re very observational

**Richie:** yep

**Bill:** I can’t tell if you know I was being sarcastic

**Richie:** that was sarcasm?

**Mike:** *facepalm*

**Bill:** yes richie

**Bill:** yes it was

**Richie:** stan really is rubbing off on you

**Richie:** if you know what I’m saying

**Richie:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Richie:** wait shit

**Richie:** sorry Bill, I forgot stan was

**Bill:** it’s fine richie

**Bill:** besides, I think he was rubbing off on me

**Bill:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ben:** *gasp*

**Ben:** did bill just confess to having a crush?

**Mike:** we all knew anyway

**Bill:** what

**Mike:** we

**Mike:** all

**Mike:** knew

**Bill:** bev did you?

**Bev:** I didn’t spill the beans to anyone

**Bev:** u were just very obvious

**Bill:** shit, I was?

**Bill:** did stan know?

**Eddie:** nope

**Eddie:** he’s just as oblivious as you

**Bill:** wait what

**Bev:** so how long do u think it will be to the next ‘game’

**Bill:** wait can we go back to what eddie just said

**Mike:** dunno

**Mike:** hopefully soon

**Bill:** can we hold up a sec

**Mike:** I’d quite like to go to sleep at some point tonight

**Bill:** wait

**Mike:** but I also want to save stan so

**Bill:** I just had an idea

**Bev:** me too mike, me too

**Bill:** could u stop ignoring my existence, I HAVE AN IDEA!

**Bev:** what?

**Ben:** what is it bill?

**Eddie:** ?

_Bill added Stan to the chat_

**Bill:** stan are u there?

**Stan:**

**Bev:** bill wat are u doing

**Bill:** what do u think?

**Stan:** what

**Stan:** holy shit where am i

**Bill:** STAN, DO U KNOW WHO WE ARE?

**Stan:** obviously, you’re all my friends

**Bev:** holy shit

**Mike:** is that even stan though?

**Mike:** he’s not talking with correct grammar

**Stan:** well excuse me

**Stan:** I’m just panicking a slight bit because I don’t know where I am.

**Bill:** where are u?

**Stan:** somewhere dark

**Stan:** my foot is chained up to a wall

**Stan:** and

**Eddie:** ?

**Stan:** holy shit

**Stan:** there are kids bodys floating above me

**Stan:** they’re dead

**Bev:** what the fuck

**Stan:** I also keep on getting these weird ass dreams

**Stan:** but they’re not dreams. They’re real

**Stan:** for a few moments I become a different person.

**Stan:** I get injury’s which I shouldn’t have

**Eddie:** like what?

**Stan:** I have these weird bite marks around my face. They just appeared during one of these dreams

**Bev:** I get it!!

**Ben:** I understand

**Richie:** both of you. Understanding at the same time. No wonder you’re a couple

**Ben:** you can explain bev

**Bev:** ok

**Bev:** the things that happen in the alternate reality happen to stan. But stan isn’t in the alternate reality, he’s chained up somewhere. So stan will still die in a few days

**Bill:** HOW DO WE FIND HIM?

**Bev:** I don’t know. We don’t know where he is

**Stan:** I have an idea

**Bill:** what is it?

**Stan:** do what the person says

**Bill:** WHAT

**Stan:** play along. Do what he says. I’ll try to find a way out.

**Ben:** but isn’t he ‘always watching’

**Ben:** surely he would have seen this

**Mike:** he would have intervened a long time ago

**Mike:** he was probably bluffing, wouldn’t be the first time

**Stan:** Bill, I know it’ll be hard for you especially, but play along with his games. Otherwise I won’t survive.

**Bill:** OK. I’ll try

**Bill:** but I’m only playing along to save you

**Stan:** I know Bill.

**Stan:** see you all later I suppose

**Eddie:** see you later

**Ben:** see you very soon

**Richie:** see you soon mate

**Bev:** stay safe

**Mike:** see you later

_Stan left the chat_

**Bill:** I love you

**Bill:** shit

_Added Unknown to the chat_

**Unknown:** I am now ready for the next game to begin.

**Unknown:** Have you all had a nice break?

**Eddie:** it would have been better if stan was here

**Unknown:** All the more reason to play my games, isn’t it?

**Bill:** EXPLAIN IT THEN!

**Unknown:** I will.

**Unknown:** Your next game is slightly harder. You must go grave robbing.

**Bev:** WHAT

**Unknown:** You need to find the dead body of Betty Ripsom and get something from her.

**Bill:** WHAT DO WE NEED TO GET

**Unknown:** Calm down Billy Boy.

**Unknown:** You need to get one shoe.

**Bev:** A SHOE?

**Eddie:** what

**Unknown:** Go to her grave, dig her up and get a shoe from her body. Not too hard is it?

**Unknown:** You have as long as you need but remember that the longer you take the higher the chance is Stan will die.

_Unknown left the chat_

**Bev:** sure

**Richie:** how the FUCK are we supposed to do this?

**Eddie:** we can all go and dig her up. Together we should be able to do it quickly

**Bill:** no. we’re not allowed to see each other

**Eddie:** fuck you’re right

**Bev:** who has a shovel?

**Ben:** I do, but I’m bad with it

**Mike:** I’m quite good with a shovel

**Ben:** alright. I’ll leave it at the graveyard, don’t go there till I tell you I’ve left

**Mike:** ok

**Ben:** I’m on my way

 

_[Saturday@19:01]_

**Ben:** ok I’ve left the shovel by Bettys grave. Give me 10 mins to get out and then u can go in mike

**Mike:** ok

**Eddie:** why in the fuck does this unknown want a shoe?

**Richie:** god knows. But we have to do it

**Eddie:** I know, but seriously a SHOE???

**Eddie:** there must be a reason!

**Richie:** well what do you propose my dear spaghetti?

**Eddie:** first DON’T CALL ME THAT. Second, I don’t know yet. But I do think the shoe will be important later

**Richie:** maybe it’ll be for another game?

**Eddie:** maybe

**Ben:** I’m out of the vicinity. I’m now by the library.

**Mike:** ok. I’m heading over there now

**Bev:** good luck mike!

**Mike:** thanks

**Richie:** hey guys

**Bev:** yeah?

**Eddie:** whats wrong?

**Ben:** are u ok?

**Richie:** does anybody else feel like they’re being watched?

**Ben:** not really

**Bev:** I don’t think so. I think your just being paranoid

**Eddie:** yeah I do

**Eddie:** In fact, earlier I definitely thought I saw something in my bedroom

**Richie:** what was it?

**Eddie:** a clown

**Bev:** A CLOWN?

**Bill:** excuse me

**Richie:** a clown. I think I saw one too

**Ben:** when?

**Richie:** about the same time I took a picture of the wheel.

**Richie:** when did u see it eds?

**Eddie:** don’t call me that. I saw it this morning in the mirror. Turned around and it wasn’t there.

**Mike:** I’ve arrived at Bettys grave. How did she even die?

**Bill:** her chewed up body was found by the barrens.

**Mike:** holy shit.

**Richie:** I know right. Shook me up for a whole week!

**Mike:** you’ve just all been talking about clowns and seeing them. Well I’m either seeing things or there is one staring at me from the graveyard entrance

**Eddie:** what the fuck

**Bill:** TAKE A PICTURE OF IT!

**Mike:** creepyclown.png

**Eddie:** THAT’S THE THING I SAW!!

**Richie:** me to

_Added Unknown to the chat_

**Unknown:** It appears we have been side-tracked a bit.

**Bev:** do you know what the clown is?

**Unknown:** As it so happens, I do know what it is.

**Bill:** WHAT??

**Unknown:** It’s me.

**Eddie:** excuse me. You’re a clown?

**Unknown:** Of sorts. I’m not only a clown, I’m many things.

**Ben:** what

**Unknown:** I suppose you could say I go by many different names:

**Unknown:** Robert Gray,

**Unknown:** Some people called me IT.

**Unknown:** But you can call me Pennywise.

**Bill:** SHIT

**Bill:** IN MY DREAM! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!

**Unknown:** That was alternative universe me, hardly my fault.

**Bill:** IT’S STILL YOU!

**Unknown:** You’re getting side-tracked a bit, aren’t you?

**Unknown:** Don’t you care about Stan anymore?

**Bill:** OF COURSE I DO!

**Bev:** we all do

**Ben:** agreed

**Eddie:** definitely

**Richie:** I am very fond of bird boy

**Unknown:** How lovely. Although I think none of you care as much as Bill. I believe that would be impossible.

**Bill:** AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**Unknown:** He doesn’t feel the same way Bill. He never will.

**Bev:** don’t listen to him Bill, he’s a jerk

**Eddie:** HE’S AN ARSEHOLE

**Richie:** HE’S WRONG!

**Unknown:** All of you are hilarious, especially you Richie. ‘I’m wrong’ you say? Well I’m not. I’m right.

**Richie:** I know you’re wrong, I know stan! I know who his crush is!

**Unknown:** And so do I. I know he had a crush on Billy boy when he went to the alternative reality. I know that when he returns, he would have had a long marriage. I know that his feelings for her will not have disappeared. I know he will no longer have a crush on Bill.

**Bill:** what?  


_**Bill >> Richie** _

_[Saturday@19:25]_

**Richie:** Ignore him

**Richie:** we know stan isn’t in the alternative reality. We know he’s bluffing

**Bill:** I know, but it’s hard

**Bill:** does he actually like me?

**Richie:** yes bill

**Bill:** holy shit

**Bill:** did he suspect I like him?

**Richie:** nope. He was always certain u didn’t return the feelings

**Richie:** I guess he was wrong

**Bill:** yeah. As soon as he’s back, I’m telling him

**Richie:** you do that

**Bill:** thanks richie

**Richie:** anytime big bill

 

**_The Losers Club_ **

_[Saturday@19:32]_

**Mike:** while you’ve all been chatting, I’ve been digging

**Mike:** I’m down to the coffin.

**Mike:** I’m honestly scared to do this

**Bev:** you can do this mike!

**Bill:** do it for stan!

**Mike:** ok, I will

**Mike:** I’ve got the shoe.

**Bev:** good job mike

**Ben:** well done, now get out of there!

**Mike:** ok

**Mike:** fUCK THE POLICE ARE HERE!

**Bill:** HOW?

**Mike:** SOMEONE MUST HAVE SEEN ME. OH FUCK. OH FUCK. OH FUCK.

**Ben:** run!!

**Mike:** I AM.

**Bev:** RUN FASTER

**Mike:** I AINT FUCKING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, I CAN’T RUN ANY FASTER

**Mike:** I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!

**Ben:** yes you are, just stop texting and run

**Mike:** OK

**Richie:** YOU CAN MAKE IT MIKE

**Bev:** WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU

**Mike:** I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT

**Ben:** yes you can, just stop texting and run

**Bill:** RUN MIKE RUN

**Mike:** I AM

**Ben:** STOP TEXTING AND RUN

**Mike:** SORRY

**Mike:** I’m not going to make it

**Ben:** yes you can

**Mike:** no I won’t. I’m hiding the shoe behind a gravestone belonging to a Bob Thomas. Get it once the police have taken me!

**Bev:** DON’T GIVE UP MIKE

_Unknown removed Mike from the chat_

**Unknown:** Well that’s unfortunate.

**Bev:** WHATS HAPPENED TO HIM?

**Unknown:** The police have caught him. It’s a real shame. Now, which of you is going to get the shoe?

**Ben:** I will. I’m near already.

**Bev:** don’t go yet, give it 10 just to be sure.

**Ben:** ok

**Unknown:** You seem to care about Ben a lot.

**Bev:** well most people care about their boyfriends, don’t they?

**Unknown:** There are so many interesting relationships in this group. You and Ben, Bill and Stan, Eddie and Richie.

**Eddie:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN

**Unknown:** They will be so interesting to play about with.

**Richie:** what is so interesting about mine and eds relationship?

**Eddie:** DON’T CALL ME THAT!

**Unknown:** All will become clear with time.

 

_[Saturday@19:59]_

**Ben:** I’ve got the shoe. What now?

**Unknown:** Keep it. It’ll come in use later.

**Ben:** how will a shoe come in handy?

**Unknown:** All will become clear in time.

**Bill:** so we’ve gotten the shoe, give us time to talk with stan

**Unknown** : Sure.

_Unknown added Stan to the chat_

**Stan:** You lot?

**Stan:** I remember this. 2 years ago, you tried this. You’ve left it a bit late to try again.

**Bill:** we are your friends stan. For us, not even a day has passed.

**Stan:** It’s just so difficult to believe. An alternate universe? That I’m supposed to be in?

**Ben:** I know it sounds crazy. We didn’t believe it either. But it’s true, and we need to save you

**Stan:** How? How can I be the Stan you know when I don’t have any of the memories of him?

**Bev:** we don’t know stan. We just know that we really want you back

**Stan:** So you’re not bluffing. You’re telling the truth?

**Bill:** YES

**Stan:** Bloody hell

_Unknown removed Stan from the chat_

**Bill:** NO. THAT WASN’T 5 MINUTES

**Unknown:** That was 5 minutes. Time flies by when your having fun, I suppose.

**Bev:** we’re not having fun. We’re doing this to save stan

**Unknown:** And your own life, or are you forgetting I will kill you if you refuse to participate.

**Bev:** fine, that too. But we are not having ‘fun’.

**Unknown:** Fair enough. But I am having fun. A lot of it.

**Unknown:** Now, the next game can begin.

**Unknown:** Are you ready? This is going to be the most challenging one yet.

**Bill:** what is it?

**Unknown:** Eddie and Richie seem to have a good relationship don’t they?


	4. The Third Game

_**The Losers Club** _

_[Saturday@20:03]_

**Richie:** what of our relationship?

 **Unknown:** The next game will involve you both directly. Are you ready?

 **Eddie:** how will it involve us

 **Unknown:** Are you ready?

 **Bill:** you better not hurt them

 **Unknown:** Are you ready?

 **Richie:** YES, WE’RE READY!

 **Unknown:** Good.

 **Unknown:** For this game, you both need to blindfold yourself.

 **Richie:** excuse me

 **Eddie:** what

 **Unknown:** Eddie and Richie, you must blindfold yourself. It’s not too difficult.

 **Eddie:** fine

 **Bev:** y do they need to blindfold themselves

 **Unknown:** All will become clear with time.

 **Bill:** I swear to gOD STOP SAYING THAT

 **Unknown:** What? That all will become clear with time.

 **Bill:** YES

 **Unknown:** Well I am telling the truth, all will become clear with time.

 **Unknown:** It appears that Eddie and Richie have now blindfolded themselves.

 **Ben:** what happens now?

 **Unknown:** Just wait and see.

 **Ben:** I don’t have a good feeling about this

 **Unknown:** That is the correct feeling to have.

 **Bev:** what have you done to them.

 **R̶̟̗͓̼̯̺̕i̢̹̦̦̼̳̰ͅc̢͚̦̕h̶͖̺ͅį̫e̵̯̤͕̘̖͍͠:** ͍̱̤͕̩̗ ͕̦̺̱̞̯̝͘W̖̯̥͞ͅḪ̼̣̘̱͜͞A̪T͎̺ ̷̢̹̖͠H͈͍͕̝̯̘̯Ḁ̧̪̭͓͝V̻̱̱̜̮̣͇͈E̷̡̲͓̠ ̢͇̥̙̹͎̦̲̻͘͡Y̱͖̭̳̯͙͉͝͝O̸͔̼͈͢U͢͏͔̳̯̠̬̩̹̼ ̣̟̹̙̺̥̬̺D̬̦͓̯͠O̡N̴͕̭̗͎̠͍͟E҉̗̩̪̭̟̦̦̞͞ ͎̹͕̲̳͔̳͘͢͞T͙̲̻̤͙̳̥͜͠O̮̩̖̼͡ ̦̖͎̻̟̖̝̫͔M̶͙̘̱̙̞̦̭̼̼E̵̞̖̥̙̥̺̘̺̣

 **Unknown:** Oh look, it worked. I honestly didn’t think it would.

 **E̷͉̪̯͎͝d̷̶̡̻͕d̼̹i̬͡ȩ̴:** ̵̢̙̞̜͚̬͠ ̴̶̺͓͝F̢̱̰U̴̱̖̮͓̰̣͞C̸̙̝̖̣͎K̷̢̺̻͇. ̨͇̦̰͉͎͕͎͖͘͞ ̸̮̬̠͙̰͈͎̣͘

 **E̹͔̻͙͞ḑ̬̤̲̫͠d̶͈̤͟i͏̡͉̫̯͙̙̞͕͓e̥̜͓̻ͅ** : ̢̤̲ ̰̙̠͙̣̤͠I̴̜̖͉͡T̺͟͞ ̸̝̜̞̟͚̰̠̕H̸U̵͚̘͖̤̞͡͡R̴T̡̜̟͉̪͢͜S͙̭̪͎͟. ̱͔̭̞̥̮̹̪͜ ̳͇̯̟͎̰̕ͅI̫̲̻̩̳̜̣T̷̡̡̰̭͓̹̬̣͓ ͍͉̯͍͠H͔̥͕U̲̟͚̠ͅR̷̞̯͎̻̬T͓͎͕̫͈͡S͢҉̥͓̬

 **Bev:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM

 **Unknown:** You’ll see.

 **E̴̡͎͓̖̖̣͡d̘̫͕͉͕̱͔̦͝d̟̠̥̬͓̻̖i͈͉̼̱͍̬͙͝e̷͔̘̫̩̺̤̗̫͖͜:** ̴̩̠͍̪̬ ̢̙̬̖̲̦͢P̙̘̹͎͚͝Ļ̵͚͈̘̘E̟̺͇̝̱̙̬A̷̮̙͉͖͖̥̺͞ͅS̫͎̖͍͙̗̹͝ͅE̙̗͉̬̲ͅ ̻͉͓̖̲͇̳͢M͙̝͉̦͈̰̘͍͡A̷̢̺̺͉̜̜̘͍ͅK͟E̷̹̺̯̤̥̖̼͝ ̴̥̮̹̪̮̞͜ͅI̷͏͚̱ͅT̡̘̠͍̝̜̘̱̭ ͈͍̦͉̳̳̳͡ST̖͢O̡͕̟̭̱͙̩͞ͅP̨̛̛̘̠̼͖̜̗̻̺.̖̣̥̯̲̤̼͟͞

 **Unknown:** Don’t worry, it will stop in:

 **Unknown:** 3

 **Unknown:** 2

 **Unknown:** 1

 **E̶̦̳̣͢d͏̼͕͖̖͖d̪͘͠i̬̝e͇͈͇͕̦̪͓͢͠ͅ:** ̗͔̠̦ ̘̠͜I̱̟͎͓̲͜T҉͍̝̰̖̬̲̹ͅ ̛̥͘F̲͉U̴͙̩̪̙̜̘ͅÇ̛̮̣̣̪̺̥͝ͅK̷̟̱͓̖Ḭ͖̘N͏͍͔̲̮̘G̗̥̙̱̕͡ͅ ̡̟̪͉̲͍H̩͉̦̞͙͉̠U̘͉̲͙̳͖͝R̴̡̞͉̻͔Ţ̧̼̪̦͓̬͇S̵͇̹̼͉ ҉̼̝̦̹̥̠͔͙Ę̵̺V̸̜̤͍̯̝̯̤E̥͙̝̤̼̟̻̳N̴̲̰̩̰ ̷̖̫͠M̨͏̝͍O̵̘R͙̲̪͔͈̻̳͝E̺̟̲̜

 **Unknown:** Whoops, I lied.

 **Bill:** WHERE ARE THEY

 **Unknown:** Be patient.

 **Richie:** thank fuck it stopped

 **Richie:** that was horrible

 **Richie:** where am i?

 **Unknown:** Give it a second…

 **Bill:** are u ok Richie?

 **Richie:** excuse me

 **Eddie:** well that was painful

 **Eddie:** but luckily, I like pain

 **Eddie:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Eddie:** wait, where am I?

 **Richie:** holy fuck, I know where I am

 **Bev:** WHERE

 **Richie:** I’m at richies house. And-

 **Bill:** you mean you’re at your house?

 **Richie** : I’m also in richies body

 **Bev:** what

 **Ben:** holy shit. I understand

 **Bev:** what is it?

 **Ben:** Richie?

 **Eddie:** yes?

 **Ben:** there we go.

 **Ben:** eddie and richie have swapped bodies

 **Richie:** ah fuck

 **Eddie:** now that you mention it, I am feeling gayer than usual

 **Richie:** THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING TRASHMOUTH

 **Eddie:** right, sorry. What happens now?

 **Unknown:** The next game involves Richie, Eddie and somebody else. I don’t care who, just nominate someone.

 **Bill:** I will

 **Unknown:** Ok. Eddie and Richie, head down to The Quarry. Bill do the same.

 **Bill:** BUT WE CAN’T BE IN THE SAME PLACE, OR WE’LL DIE!

 **Unknown:** Such a clever person, Billy. But don’t worry, for this game you three are exempt from that rule.

 **Bill:** right

 **Ben:** what do they have to do there?

 **Unknown:** Once they get there, I will explain.

 **Richie:** it feels so fucking weird to be inside of you richie

 **Eddie:** well I’m sorry to say that I don’t feel the same

 **Eddie:** I think being inside you is the best feeling ever

 **Bev:** was that an innuendo?

 **Richie:** of course it wasn’t

 **Eddie:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bev:** bloody hell, this is weird

 **Richie:** you’re telling me. I’m the one in the trashmouths body

 **Eddie:** you wound me eds

 **Richie:** DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT

 **Bill:** do you have his memories?

 **Richie:** some of them

 **Eddie:** I have some of Eds memories too

 **Richie:** oh god

 **Bill:** what

 **Bev:** ?

 **Ben:** are you ok?

 **Richie:** what memories of mine do you have?

 **Eddie:** well let’s see here…

 **Eddie:** Oh

 **Bill:** what is it?

 **Eddie:** nothing, never mind

 **Richie:** what have u seen?

 **Eddie:** it doesn’t matter. I’ll talk to you about it later

 **Unknown:** Could you hurry up.

 **Eddie:** I’m almost there

 **Richie:** same

 **Bill:** literally just arriving

 **Unknown:** Good.

 

_[Saturday@20:34]_

**Richie:** We’re all here

 **Eddie:** yep

 **Eddie:** and might I say, Eds, in my body you look even better than usual

 **Richie:** beep fucking beep, richie

 **Eddie:** just joking Eds. You look far better in your own body

 **Bev:** you’re literally in the same place, why aren’t you saying that to each other?

 **Bill:** oh they are

 **Bill:** I am third wheeling so hard right now

 **Bev:** I feel so sorry for you, Bill

 **Bev:** nobody should have to be alone with eddie and richie

 **Richie:** shut the fuck up, Bill, you are not third wheeling

 **Bill:** really?

 **Unknown:** Now you are all there, the game can begin.

 **Unknown:** Eddie and Richie, tell me how you feel about one another.

 **Richie:** Richie’s annoying but occasionally an alright person

 **Eddie:** Ed’s is a beautiful, angelic creature

 **Richie:** STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT

 **Unknown:** Ok. Now tell the truth.

 **Richie:** what do you mean

 **Unknown:** I know you’re lying, tell me the truth Eddie.

 **Richie:** what do you mean, the ‘truth’

 **Unknown:** Eddie, stop lying to me. It’s useless, I already know your secret.

 **Unknown:** Everybody in this group chat is aware of it, except for Richie.

 **Unknown:** Perhaps it’s time to tell him.

 **Richie:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Eddie:** what is he talking about, eds. What secret?

 **Richie:** I

 **Eddie:** you don’t have to hide anything from me, Eds. I won’t judge you, no matter what it is. You’re my best friend and nothing will change that

 **Richie:** that’s what I’m scared of. I’m scared that if you find out you will no longer want to be my friend

 **Unknown:** Come on Eddie, tell him.

 **Ben:** eddie, you don’t have to.

 **Eddie:** nothing could ever make me hate you, eds. Nothing

 **Eddie:** wait. Where’re are you going Eds?

 **Richie:** I need a moment

 **Unknown:** It appears Eddie has stormed off. It appears that Eddie will not reveal the secret. I will do it then:

 **Unknown:** Eddie's gay.

 **Eddie:** Is that the secret? I already knew that, Eds, or are u forgetting you told me?

 **Unknown:** The secret isn’t that he’s gay. It’s more who he’s gay for.

 **Richie:** please stop

 **Eddie:** what do you mean?

 **Unknown:** Come on Eddie, tell him.

 **Richie:** I can’t!

 **Eddie:** you’re not crushing on bowers, are you?

 **Richie:** GOD NO

 **Eddie:** then who? Finn from art class?

 **Richie:** no

 **Eddie:** is it Bobby? Thomas? Nathan? John? Harry? Gareth?

 **Richie:** no

 **Eddie:** I literally can’t think of any other gay or bi guy at school

 **Richie:** cant you?

 **Eddie:** wait are you crushing on a straight guy?

 **Richie:** unless his sexuality has changed, no

 **Eddie:** so it’s someone I don’t know

 **Richie:** you do know him

 **Eddie:** well what is he like?

 **Richie:** he’s fucking oblivious for starters

 **Bev:** hear hear

 **Unknown:** We don’t have time for this, just confess Eddie.

 **Richie:** It’s you richie

 **Eddie:** what?

 **Richie:** you’re the one I’m crushing on

 **Eddie:** are you serious?

 **Unknown:** Thank god you’ve finally done it. I was afraid I’d have to do it for you.

 **Bev:** was that the game, getting eddie to confess?

 **Unknown:** God no. It’s only the beginning.

 **Richie:** Yes, I’m being serious richie, and I’m sorry if I’ve ruined our friendship

 

_**Eddie >> Unknown** _

_[Saturday@21:14]_

**Unknown:** The real game begins now.

 **Eddie** : what do you mean

 **Unknown:** Richie, I know you reciprocate the crush. In fact, I know you feel incredibly strongly for him. However, tell me this. Does anybody else know of the fact you feel the same way?

 **Eddie:** no, they don’t. The others have only ever said I did, but none of them actually know

 **Unknown:** Good. This game will be a test of your acting skills.

 **Eddie:** what do you mean?

 **Unknown:** You must tell Eddie that you do not like him back. You must tell him that he’s correct in saying your friendship is ruined. You must then rant to Bill about how Eddie has ruined your friendship. In short: I want you to break his heart.

 **Eddie:** WHY?

 **Unknown:** Because I can. I want to see if your relationship can pull through this intact.

 **Eddie:** I WONT DO IT!

 **Unknown:** Then Stan and you will die, do you want that?

 **Eddie:** NO, OF COURSE I DONT

 **Unknown:** Then do what I say, break Eddies heart.

 **Eddie:** how long do I have to do it for?

 **Unknown:** An hour. Break his heart for an hour. Then the game will be over, and you can tell him the truth.

 **Eddie:** fine. I’ll do it.

 **Unknown:** Excellent. During this time, I guarantee that Eddie will cry. He will probably be having a panic attack through most of this hour. But you cannot comfort him. You are not allowed to be anything but cruel to him until the end of this hour. Are you ready?

 **Eddie:** no. But I have to do it.

 **Unknown:** Good boy.

 

_**The Losers Club** _

_[Saturday@21:19]_

**Eddie:** your right Eddie

 **Richie:** what do u mean?

 **Bev:** excuse me

 **Eddie:** you’ve fucking ruined our friendship

 **Ben:** richie, don’t. Please don’t

 **Eddie:** what we had was great, and you had to go and fucking ruin it by being a little queer and falling for me

 **Ben:** RICHIE STOP

 **Eddie:** how could you ever even consider that I would like you back? Your pathetic, ugly and disgusting. When I say your beautiful or angelic, I’m fucking joking. Who would actually think you are any of those things?

 **Bev:** RICHIE SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **Eddie:** NO. WHAT EDDIE HAS SAID TODAY HAS RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP AND I’M NOT FUCKING HAPPY ABOUT IT! HONESTLY! WHY COULDN’T YOU KEEP IT TO YOURSELF?

 **Richie:** please stop richie

 **Richie:** i understand you hate me now, just please stop

 **Eddie:** Eddie, we had a good friendship. But it’s over now. It’s all over. I cannot be friends with someone like you

_Ben removed Eddie from the chat_

**Ben:** I’m sorry but I had to. It was clear he wasn’t going to stop

 **Bev:** are u ok eddie?

 **Richie:** of course I’m not ok. I’ve just lost my best friend

 **Bev:** god, I’m so sorry

 **Richie:** don’t be, it’s not your fault

 **Ben:** is there any chance he may be bluffing, Bill? I know you’re with him

 **Bill:** none at all. He was ranting to me about how eddie destroyed a perfectly fine friendship. So I left him

 **Bill:** where are u eddie?

 **Richie:** I just want to be alone right now

 **Bill:** I don’t think that’s the best idea. It’s dark and I know u are upset. Tell me where u are

 **Richie:** not far from where we were

 **Bill:** I can hear you. I’m almost at you

 **Unknown:** This situation is most regrettable. I’m very sorry for this Eddie.

 **Bev:** this is your fault. You forced him to reveal his feelings!

 **Unknown:** And I am sorry. This game was meant to go in a completely different direction.

 **Ben:** it just don’t make sense

 **Bev:** what doesn’t?

 **Ben:** richie showed all the signs to having a crush on eddie

 **Bev:** I guess he was just ‘joking’

 **Richie:** do you know what the worst thing is at that the moment. Richie has rejected me, but I am richie. I’m forced to look out of the eyes of somebody who now hates me. When I catch a glimpse of my reflection I see someone who’ll never love me back. And that’s what hurts most of all

 **Bev:** I’m so sorry eddie

 **Richie:** can I please just go back to my own body. Please. I don’t want to have to deal with this anymore

 **Unknown:** You can go back very soon.

 **Ben:** why did they even have to body swap?

 **Unknown:** It doesn’t matter now, Richies outburst has ended the game.

 **Bill:** so we can’t talk to stan?

 **Unknown:** No. You can only talk to him if you win a game.

 **Bill:** FUCK

 **Unknown:** I understand Bill, this must be frustrating for you.

 

_**Eddie >> Unknown** _

_[Saturday@22:12]_

**Unknown:** Well done Richie, you’re doing an excellent job. All of them appear to now hate you, and Eddie is heartbroken. I didn’t expect you to do so well.

 **Eddie:** SHUT UP! I’VE JUST LOST THE CLOSEST PERSON TO ME IN MY LIFE

 **Unknown:** When you tell him the truth, surely he will forgive you.

 **Eddie:** OF COURSE HE WONT. EVEN IF YOU TOLD ME TO SAY IT, I STILL SAID IT. I COULD HAVE REFUSED

 **Unknown:** And you didn’t, because you want to save Stan. Bill will see that and be thankful.

 **Eddie:** MAYBE SO. BUT STILL, EDDIE WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME. He won’t ever forgive me

 **Unknown:** Only time will tell.

 **Unknown:** It has now very almost been an hour. Then I will add you back and you can explain the truth.

 

_**The Losers Club** _

_[Saturday@22:19]_

**Unknown:** The game is completed, well done.

_Unknown added Eddie to the chat_

**Bev:** what game? I thought you said it was cancelled as richie was a dick?

 **Unknown:** Perhaps Richie would like to explain.

 **Eddie:** I’m so fucking sorry Eddie, I would never willingly hurt u

 **Bev:** what do you mean?

 **Eddie:** It made me do it! I didn’t want to, but I had to because that was the game

 **Bev:** what was the game?

 **Eddie:** I had to break eddies heart

 **Bev:** WHAT

 **Ben:** now that’s fucked up

 **Richie:** are u serious

 **Eddie:** yes I am eddie. I would never hurt you. There is nobody on the planet I love more than u, and I promise I would never hurt you

 **Bill:** how do we know you’re telling the truth. For all we know, this is just you realising you fucked up and trying to get forgiveness

 **Eddie:** screenshotofconversationwithunknown.png

 **Eddie:** see! It told me to!

 **Bill:** I can see that now

 **Bill:** sorry for doubting you Rich

 **Eddie:** don’t worry big bill

 **Richie:** so you don’t hate me?

 **Eddie:** far from it, Eds. I love you so fucking much. The last hour hurt me probably more than it hurt you

 **Richie:** what are u saying?

 **Eddie:** I’m saying that I like you back, I’m saying I’m sorry for the last hour. I’m asking you to please forgive me

 **Richie:** richie, i can’t stay mad at you, especially since I know it wasn’t your fault you said that. I don’t want to fucking lose u

 **Eddie:** and you won’t eds, you won’t

 **Richie:** richie…

 **Eddie:** yes eds?

 **Richie:** DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!

 **Ben:** I guess some things never change

 **Bev:** so is reddie finally sailing?

 **Eddie:** I think it is Bev

 **Bev:** YES!

 **Eddie:** where are you eds? I want to find you right now

 **Unknown:** Not so fast.

 **Eddie:** what do you want?

 **Unknown:** Bill, please leave Eddie right now or you will die.

 **Bill:** fine

 **Unknown:** You are now no longer allowed to see each other anymore.

 **Eddie:** you are one horrible son of a bitch

 **Richie:** I agree with richie

 **Bev:** holy shit, they’re not even together for 10 mins and eddies already AGREEING with the trashmouth

 **Richie:** fuck you Bev, fuck you

 **Unknown:** You all seem to be forgetting something.

 **Bev:** what?

 **Bill:** I haven’t! Add him now!

 **Unknown:** As you wish.

_Unknown added Stan to the chat_

**Stan:** So it is true then, you are my friends.

 **Bill:** yes stan, we are

 **Stan:** jesus fuck

 **Bill:** how long has it been since you last saw us?

 **Stan:** Just over half a year.

 **Bev:** right, we need you to so something Stan

 **Stan:** What is it?

 **Bev:** we need you to go down to the barrens and find a portal.

 **Stan:** A portal?

 **Bev:** yes, it will bring you back to the world you belong to. I know it sounds crazy

 **Stan:** but it’s the truth. I know. Where is it specifically?

 **Ben:** we don’t know

 **Stan:** YOU DON’T KNOW?

 **Stan:** How am I supposed to find it then?

 **Ben:** we don’t know that either, we’re working on it

 **Stan:** What am I supposed to do then?

 **Bill:** you could take us from that universe down to search with you

 **Stan:** Ah yes, I can imagine how that conversation would go down. ‘Hello friends who aren’t really my friends, want to go to the place we fought a demon clown, so I can go back to my proper friends?’.

_Unknown removed Stan from the chat_

**Unknown:** Time up.

 **Unknown:** It looks like you’re making progress.

 **Bev:** obviously

 **Bill:** let’s do the next game then!

 **Unknown:** We must first wait until morning. You will all need you rest for the next game, especially you Beverly and Ben.

 

**Bill >> Stan**

_[Saturday@22:40]_

**Stan:** Hey Bill.

 **Bill:** STAN!

 **Bill:** HOW ARE YOU?

 **Bill:** ARE YOU SAFE?

 **Bill:** WHAT DO YOU NEED?

 **Stan:** I’m fine. I just thought I’d give you some progress on where I am.

 **Bill:** Ok, Ok. What’ve you got?

 **Stan:** I’m definitely in the sewers. And I’m definitely in some kind of lair. I haven’t seen anybody here though.

 **Bill:** what can u see in it?

 **Stan:** In the centre there’s this massive pile of kid’s toys and clothes. And there some kind of stage which has the words ‘Pennywise the dancing clown’ on it.

 **Bill:** Pennywise? He’s ‘unknown’

 **Stan:** Is he? Well then, I guess that confirms I’m in his lair. I haven’t seen him about though. Do you know what he looks like?

 **Bill:** a clown

 **Stan:** A CLOWN! Fuck. I hate clowns. At least I won’t be able to miss it if he comes.

 **Bill:** I suppose

 **Stan:** I should really get back to searching for a way to break free. I’ll see you around Bill.

 **Bill:** see you around, Stan

 **Bill:** I love you

 **Stan:** Love you too.

 

**_Eddie >> Richie_ **

_[Saturday@22:40]_

**Eddie:** So

 **Richie:** so

 **Eddie:** what is it like in my body, for real

 **Richie:** it’s quite nice

 **Eddie:** really?

 **Richie:** yeah. It’s nice to be attractive for a while

 **Richie:** what about you? What’s it like to be in my body?

 **Eddie:** It’s brilliant. You may call me ‘attractive’, but your body is stunning. You are beautiful, amazing and if anybody ever tries to tell you otherwise, I will beat them up. I’ve already beaten myself up for saying the opposite

 **Richie:** stop lying

 **Eddie:** I’m not lying. I spent the past hour being a horrible little shit, even if it was not by choice. I’m going to spend the next hour complimenting the shit out of you

 **Richie:** please don’t

 **Eddie:** everything about you is just so perfect

 **Richie:** i could say the same about you

 **Eddie:** aww, thanks Eds

 **Richie:** but I won’t because if you were perfect you wouldn’t CALL ME THAT!!!

 **Eddie:** you know you love it eds

 **Richie:** no. No I don’t

 **Richie:** btw, can I ask u something

 **Eddie:** go right ahead babe

 **Richie:** earlier you said you saw a memory of mine and quickly changed the subject. What was it?

 **Eddie:** oh, erm

 **Richie:** I assumed it was about my crush, but obviously it wasn’t

 **Eddie:** the memory was of you tickling the pickle

 **Richie:** oh

 **Eddie:** yeah. Sorry about invading your space, I really didn’t mean too. I just couldn’t help it seeing as, you know, I’m in your body

 **Richie:** don’t worry, I understand. If anything, I’m sorry u had to see that

 **Eddie:** don’t put yourself down like that, you are beautiful

 **Richie:** not as beautiful as you

 **Eddie:** ah shit. You’re making me blush Eds

 **Richie:** good

 **Richie:** so what does this make us then?

 **Eddie:** boyfriends?

 **Richie:** yeah, boyfriends

 

_**Bev >> Ben** _

_[Saturday@22:40]_

**Ben:** why did unknown say we need to get rest in particular?

 **Bev:** I don’t know. I guess we’re involved directly with tomorrows game, just like eddie and richie were today

 **Ben:** oh fuck. No offence, Bev, but I really don’t want to end up in your body

 **Bev:** none taken. I think I prefer being with you than actually being you

 **Ben:** I’m still afraid though

 **Bev:** me to

 **Bev:** but it’ll be fine. Richie and eddie got through, we will too

 **Ben:** yeah. I believe in us!

 **Bev:** see u in the morn Ben

 **Ben:** see u then

**Mike >> Finn**

_[Saturday@22:45]_

**Finn:** hey mike, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you all day. I've been very busy

 **Finn:** i just wanted to say that I am indeed free to go see wonder woman like you asked

 **Finn:** mike, are you there? 

 **Finn:** mike

 **Finn:** Mike???

 **Mike:**  Who is this?

 **Finn:** jeez mike, you had me worried for a sec

 **Finn:** and you know who i am

 **Mike:**  Maybe Mike does, but I don't. Who are you?


End file.
